A Street Shark Thanksgiving
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Joey wants to spend the holidays with the Street Sharks and Adora, but finds out that he's being taken to New York instead. However, when the Street Sharks hear this, they decide to step in so that Joey can spend the holidays with them. Written by guestsurprise. :) I only posted it for them. :)


**Another fantastic story from guestsurprise, who owns Joey and Adora. :) **

**Street Sharks belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

**A Street Shark Thanksgiving**

After a few days, Joey was learning more and more about the Street Shark brothers. Ripster and Adora seemed to be getting closer and she was beyond excited about their new 'friendship.'

"How about we make a turkey for Thanksgiving and a few dozen hams for your appetites?" She asked.

"That sounds great," Jab said, now walking up there with some bags of potatoes. But as they were all getting ready, they noticed that Joey had been looking even more miserable lately.

"Joey? Is everything alright?" Ripster asked, now seeing him walk past.

"Yeah…," Joey said sadly, now looking the other way.

"Joey…," Slammu said, now coming closer. "Look at us."

"Slammu…I am already late," Joey said, looking at his watch.

"You won't be going anywhere anytime soon," Slammu said, now standing in front of the door with his arms crossed.

"Listen to me…at least tell us what's going on," Streex said, now standing in front of the young boy. Joey finally let out a sigh and then turned to his friends.

"The orphanage is taking us to New York for the holidays," Joey said.

That made them all wince a bit; as wonderful as it sounded, they wanted him to stay with them for Thanksgiving and Christmas.

"So, you'll be gone the entire holiday?" Slammu said, now looking sad.

"Yeah," he said, now turning and running past them quickly.

"Hey! Wait!" Streex said, now about to chase after him.

"Let him go; we will not let this happen so easily," Slammu said, now turning and about to grab a nearby coat.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Ripster asked in shock.

"I'm gonna go and talk to the heads of the orphanage; Joey means a lot to us and we want him to stay for the holidays. He needs it," Slammu said.

"The headmistress is very mean; she won't listen to anyone really," Adora said, now looking very miserable.

"Well, she'll listen to us; Joey is one of us," Ripster said, now leading his brothers to go and talk to the leaders of the orphanage.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Adora said, now walking up to Ripster.

"Okay, ride on my back," he said, now kneeling down and letting her get on him. Once she was on, they dove into the ground and headed towards the orphanage. Once they arrived, they saw the orphans being hurried and shoved to pack their items.

"What are they doing?!" Slammu said, now seeing Joey being pushed towards a large bus. "There's Joey!"

"Let's get to him," Manta Man said, now running up to the young teen. Joey saw him and his eyes widened; he then ran to his friend and tried to push him behind some trees!

"Manta Man! Please hide! Someone will see you!" Joey said, but the loveable mutant pulled him into a hug and gently closed his mouth.

"Shhh, shhh…it's alright. I came to help you and so did the others. We want you with us for Thanksgiving," Manta Man said with a smile.

"I-I can't…," Joey said.

"Why not?" Came the gentle reply.

"Because I am supposed to go with the others," he said, now hanging his head. But he gasped as Manta Man lifted his chin and gave him a warm nuzzle on the top of his head.

"Don't be down. You haven't seen what we can do yet," he chuckled.

As Adora went to talk to the headmistress, she was met with frustration and awarded silence once she asked her request.

"I do not mean to be rude, but we would like Joey to stay with us for the holidays; we will be responsible for him," Adora said.

"No, you cannot take him unless you are adopting him," the headmistress said.

"But I tried to adopt him and you wouldn't let me," Adora said, trying to remain calm.

"Yeah, because you have to be at least 25 to adopt him," the headmistress said. "Face it! You are a teenager yourself and you probably live with teenagers too!"

"Well, the people I live with are young, but they are still capable of helping me raise him," Adora said.

"Sorry, but no. Those are the rules," she said with a satisfied smirk.

"Please…allow me to have him just for the holidays…," Adora pleaded gently.

"Sorry, but I have another appointment and you heard my answer. Good day," the headmistress said, now turning away. Adora was about to respond when the door suddenly opened once more.

"Good day to you too, but I still have not asked my question," a deep voice asked.

The headmistress turned around and let out a shout as the large whale-like shark came into the clear and he had a serious look on his face.

"I apologize for scaring you, but…," he started.

"SHARK! WALKING SHARK!" The woman screamed, now standing on her desk in pure horror.

"Please listen to me; I only wish to ask about Joey," Slammu asked, now seeing the woman shriek more.

"NO! DON'T HURT ME!" She screamed.

"We only want to know about if Joey can come and stay with us," Slammu asked innocently. He didn't even get to finish his statement when the woman jumped from her desk and ran out the door.

"TAKE HIM! TAKE HIM! JUST DON'T EAT ME!" She screamed, now running out the door in terror. Adora and Slammu stood in silence for a few seconds and soon Adora could only laugh.

"I guess I only needed you to help me," she laughed. "You only needed to show yourself."

"I guess so; now come…let's go find our friend," Slammu said excitedly, now running out the door and hurrying towards the children's room.

Joey was right in the middle of packing when he felt someone lift him from where he stood and place him on their shoulders.

"GAH! HEY!" He gasped, now looking down and seeing Slammu.

"Come, Joey! We'll explain on the way," Slammu smiled, now looking out the window and motioning for Ripster and the others to meet them on the other side of the building.

* * *

_An hour later…_

"So she actually let me come? This is amazing…," Joey said in surprise as the others lead him back to the hideout.

"Yeah, Slammu here persuaded her to do it," Ripster laughed as they all settled down and sat next to each other. Manta Man, however, noticed Joey's reluctance as he looked down a bit.

"Hey…what's wrong?" He asked.

"I just wish I didn't have to stay there…I wish I could just leave or run away," Joey said.

"You can't run away; you belong here with us," came the gentle reply.

"No, not run from you all…I meant just run away from the issue of the orphanage," Joey said.

"Don't think about that now; come and enjoy some turkey…we have the food prepared," Manta Man said, now going and leading them all to the dining room.

Once they all said what they were grateful for, they enjoyed the delicious feast that they all pitched in to make. Once everyone was finished eating the wonderful food, they all went into the front room where beanbags and pillows were. Now it was time for a short nap before they went out later to make s'mores.

"C'mere Joey…you can rest over here," Slammu offered, now making room next to him and Manta Man. Joey nodded, but once he was in between them, they gently tickled him and soon everyone chimed in as well.

"Don't let that headmistress get you down," Slammu said.

"We are going to find a way to let you stay here forever," Streex said.

"And that's a promise," Jab said. As Joey sat up, he went around and hugged them all.

"Thank you all so much! You all are the best family I could ever ask for!" Joey said.

"And we love you too, Joey!" Adora said, now kissing his cheek. But after a few minutes, the shark brothers and human teens began to yawn; it was time for a nap but everyone could rest easy knowing that they were grateful and thankful for wonderful family.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! **

**To guestsurprise: What a great story! :) Happy Thanksgiving! :) **

**To everyone else: Happy Thanksgiving! And please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
